It is often necessary to seal a marginal end portion of a hole or opening provided in a body. In some cases, the seal is intended to be permanent. In other cases, it is simply desired to provide a temporary seal, somewhat in the nature of a dust cover or the like.
One form of a permanent sealing plug, which is not adapted to be removed, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,294. Another type of sealing plug, which professes to be removable, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,557.
Still other types of sealing plugs are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,410, 5,160,226, and 3,135,414.
While the sealing plugs shown in the above patents provide species solutions to particular problems, it would be generally desirable to provide an improved low-cost easy-to-use sealing plug, which can be both easily inserted and readily removed from the body on which it is mounted.